1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color television signal producing device, particularly one capable of compensating the color signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, the input color signal to be applied to an encoder which modulates the auxiliary carrier with the input color signal or the color difference signal has been subject to compensation in advance.
However, quite recently the scale of integrated circuits ICs has been enlarged to allow the circuits from the process circuit on to the encoder to be integrated. This makes it possible to take out the encoder input and modify it. However, in most cases it has been difficult to carry out the compensation in the IC due to the limit in the number of pins or manufacturing problems of the IC. Further, it is possible to subject the output of the encoder to compensation, i.e., the carrier color signal modulated by the auxiliary carrier. It is difficult to subject the phase to compensation though it is easy to subject the amplitude to compensation.